Colin Atkinson
Colin Atkinson is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Tristan Rogers. Biography Colin Atkinson is the father of Cane Ashby, Caleb Atkinson and Samantha Atkinson and the husband of Genevieve Atkinson. Colin's Arrival, Jill and Threats In December 2010, Colin arrived in town after getting out of prison in Australia and consulted with Blake Joseph who had been keeping an eye on Cane. Colin became acquainted with Cane's adoptive mother, Jill Fenmore, who, without knowing who Colin truly was, divulged information about Cane. Shortly afterward, Cane was uneasy when he and Colin came face to face. Colin later threatened Cane to return to Australia to assume his position in the family's organized crime or he would reveal Cane's past problems to Jill and Lily Winters. Jill later invited Colin to a family dinner with her and a mortified Cane at the Chancellor Estate. Colin, in front of Jill, indulged in subtle taunts designed to get Cane’s attention while Cane struggled to maintain his composure. Colin told Jill about a "friend" he and Cane had in common: a young woman named Samantha, Cane's sister and Colin's daughter, who died several years back. Colin unnerved Cane with additional revelations about his past. While Jill was out of the room, Cane held the photo of Samantha in his hand. In hushed tones, Cane snapped at his father, "You're going use my sister to get to me? If you hurt Jill, I will do more than put you in prison. You got it?" Colin claimed he wouldn't hurt Jill because she was a nice lady. Cane shot back that Samantha had been a nice person, too, before Colin destroyed her. Colin told Cane he'd arrived in Genoa City to help Cane but Cane ordered his dad to return to Australia. Colin reminded Cane that he'd gone to jail because Cane had opted to save his own neck. Cane reminded his father that he'd been forced to turn his dad in to the authorities. Colin and Cane Butt Heads Colin replied, "You were a willing participant. You're as guilty as the rest of us." Colin told Cane Ashby that he'd been the prince of Queensland who had been groomed to become king. Colin demanded to know why Cane had claimed he'd grown up underprivileged in the outback. Jill Fenmore returned and noted that Cane and Colin seemed to be getting along well. Jill asked about Samantha. Cane sadly explained that she was one of the most beautiful people he'd even known, but she'd passed away. Colin added that he'd known the young woman well. Jill said she found it odd that Cane's and Colin's paths had never crossed. Cane said that perhaps they'd both attended Samantha's funeral. Jill said she hoped Cane and Colin would become best friends. After dinner, Jill noted that Cane had barely touched his food. After Colin excused himself and went to the bathroom, Jill demanded to know what was bothering Cane. Cane claimed he was tired and told Jill to trust him by avoiding Colin. Jill told Cane she was just having fun. When Colin returned, he told Cane he planned to take Jill out on a date. After Jill left to get dessert, Cane berated Colin for charming Jill and forcing Blake Joseph to threaten Lily Winters to extort money. Cane demanded to know what his father truly wanted. Colin told Cane to return home and take his rightful place in the organization. Colin added that Cane, Lily and the twins were the only family he had. Cane was livid when Colin admitted he'd seen photographs of the twins. Cane angrily pointed his finger at his dad and said, "They're not your family." Colin threateningly insisted that Cane and his family were all part of the deal and would return to Australia together. Cane Ashby asked what his father would do if Cane refused but Jill Fenmore returned with a cake so Cane acted civil toward the unwanted guest. Jill smiled as she cut and served the cake. Colin asked Cane if he ever planned to return to Queensland. Cane replied that Genoa City was his home. Jill noted that she was happy to hear that Cane planned to stay. Colin laughed, addressed Jill, and said, "I know this secret about Cane that I bet nobody in the family knows. You want to hear about it?" Jill laughed as she waited for Colin to spill the beans, but Colin decided not to say anything. Colin was devastated when Blake shot and killed Cane. He later planned to kidnap his grandkids and summoned Cane's twin brother, Caleb, to town. Caleb gaslighted Lilly and she was placed in a mental institution. Colin soon learned that Cane was alive and working with Genevieve; Caleb was the one Blake had killed. During an argument with Genevieve, Colin fell off the balcony and as hurt. Colin managed to win Jill half and they went up against Genevieve and Jack Abbott. Genevieve locked Colin and Gloria Abbott Bardwell in the wine cellar of her mansion. Cane and Jill rescued Colin and Gloria, and Colin learned Genevieve had brained his bald accounts. Colin vowed revenge and rigged Genevieve's mansion to explode. After Jill learned what Colin had done, she set him up to be arranged and deported back to Australia. Colin later got out of prison by blackmailing Genevieve. Return to Genoa City In early 2014, Colin returned to Genoa City with Jill, much to everyone's charging. Though Jill claims to be in love with Colin, it is later revealed that their marriage is more of an arrangement. At the Delia's foundation, Colin's associate Richard Wolmack tried to steal all the valuables. Colin ended up killing Wolmack during a struggle, and their connection was never revealed. Colin continued to try and help Jill solve the mystery of Katherine's music box, and he tried to woo her. During an argument, Jill knocked Katherine's treasured necklace off the fan and realized that was the treasure. Colin owned some money to other mobsters, and tried to steal the necklace as compensation. He eventually admitted the turn to Jill, who had a forgery created for Colin to give to the mobsters, but they soon realized it was fake. Relationships Marriages *Genevieve Atkinson (ex-wife; divorced 2011) *Jill Fenmore (married) Children *Cane Ashby (son, with Genevieve) *Caleb Atkinson (son, with Genevieve) *Samantha Atkinson (daughter with Genevieve, deceased) Grandchildren *Charlie Ashby (grandson via Cane) *Mattie Ashby (granddaughter via Cane) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Atkinson family Category:Antagonists Category:Villains